I'm ready
by omgimazombie
Summary: DallyxJohnny. Just alittle one shot. MPreg. Don't read if you don't like. R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

"Dally?" Johnny said. Dally was working under the car, and Johnny didn't want to talk to his feet.

"Hm, JohnnyCake?" A very dirty, oil covered Dally slid out from under the car. He was immeditly alarmed when he saw johnnys face contort in discomfort and pain. He was rubbing little circles over his swollen stomache and took a deep breath.

"I think..its time. I..can feel it." Johnny said, his voice wavering alittle.

"Johnny, are you absolutely sure? This has happened before and you were wron-" But his sentence was cut short as he heard Johnnys water break.

"Dally, we need to leave, we need to leave!"

* * *

Dally paced back and forth in the hallway. Was Johnny okay? Was the baby okay? Why did they kick me out? Please God, let my family be okay. He was still pacing when he heard loud footsteps runnign down the hall. "DALLY, DALLY!" Ponyboy was running the fastest, but with the rest of the gang following him.

"Will you shut up! People are sleeping!" Dally scolded Ponyboy, but he didn't even care.

"Is Johnny okay! Is the baby okay, why did you get kicked ou-" Ponyboy stopped mid sentence when he saw the usually pale blonde even paler then normal.

"Dally," Darry said, pushing towards the front. " Is everything okay?"

" They said his blood pressure was really high and that the baby was in danger, so they kicked me out, and I'm scared." Dally said this all too quickly, and was left out of breath.

Soda looked at Darry and then back to Dally.

"Dally," Soda said. " The same thing happend to me. Its okay, he'll be okay."

Dally just nodded "Speaking of which, Where is your little squirt?"

"We left him with Steve," When soda saw Dally's eyes widen he quickly explained, "He was the only one around, and we didn't want to bring him to the hospital because we didn't want him to get sick, so when we got your call we told Steve to stay home and watch him."

"You know, that was probably a bad idea, right?"

"Yeah..But we all wanted to come. We said we'd keep Steve filled in."

"Come on," Pony said, tugging at Dally's arm, " Lets go wait in the waiting room."

* * *

"Dallas Winston?"

Dally jumped up out of his seat to the sound of his name. "Is johnny okay, Doc?"

The doctor just smiled. "Everything is fine, son. You're a father to a beautiful baby boy."

Dally looked at the doctor wide eyed, then back to his gang. "..Hear that guys? I'm a dad..I'M A DAD!" The gang rushed around Dally and started to hug and cheer.

"Boys," The doctor said, but no one was listening. "BOYS!"

The gang stopped everything and looked at the doctor.

"Johnny wants you Dally, go and see him."

Dally nodded and started for his room.

"Ah, but your friends need to stay, We need to keep Johnny and the baby as calm as possible, sorry boys."

The gang groaned but Dally just kept walking.

* * *

I'm a dad, I'm a dad, I'm a dad. Am I ready for this? Will I be a good father? Can I be a good husband? I'm a dad, I'm a dad, I'm a dad. Thats all Dally could think about, being a good father. One thing is for sure, he would love his boy with all his heart, and he wouldn't abandon him like his own father did. He would stay with the boy he loved, he would marry him, not because they had a child together, but because Dally truelly loved Johnny with all his heart.

Dally opened the door quietly, careful not to wake anything or anyone.

"Dally.." Johnny said quietly. He was holding a tiny figure wrapped in a blue blanket. His carmel skin was slick with sweat and he looked exhausted.

"Oh Johnny.." Right then Dally bit his lip as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Johnny reached up to wipe it away softly. "Why are you crying?" he murmured.

"I'm just..so happy.." Dally's breathe caught in his throat as the tiny figure yawned and blinked at him.

"Dally..Do you want to hold him?"

Dally nodded and slid his arms under Johnnys, cradling the tiny figure alittle awkwardly. He adjusted his arms so he had a better hold on his new son.

He stared down in awe. His son was beautiful. He had a light dusting of black hair, but his eyes were bright blue. Dally hoped they would stay like that, or at least turn into Johnny's chocolate brown. His skin was a nice creamy mocha kind of color that would no doubt turn to be more tan then anything later in his life. He was perfect. He made Dally's life complete. He had everything he wanted. He had Johnny, his best friend, and the love of his life, and also the mother of his son. His son would have the life that his parents didn't have, Dally would make sure of that. He had 5 uncles that would love and care for him as much as they did.

"Dally? Are you okay?" Johnnys voice pulled Dally out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" As he was talking he didn't take his eyes off his new son, but he did notice the warm wetness on his cheeks.

"Oh," he said. "I'm crying." he didn't bother to brush the tears away because he knew Johnny would.

"Johnny, he's perfect. He's beautiful, just like his mommy."

Johnny smiled weakly. "You know, Dally, He doesn't have a name."

Dally nodded. "I know. How about..Nick. Nicolas James Winston."

"I think thats a fine name. Sounds strong." Dally and Johnny both turned their heads to see the gang standing in the doorway, all of them smiling from ear to ear.

"Nick it is," said Johnny. "But I'm going to sleep now because I'm tired, so please don't be loud." and at that, Johnny leaned his head back and fell asleep almost instantly, snoring softly.

Dally walked over to the gang so they could all see little Nick.

"Whoa," said Two-Bit, "He looks exactly like Johnny. Scary."

Steve, who just got there, slapped his shoulder and scolded him. "Ouch, why you gotta hit so hard? Your like a woman." Steve glared at him but then looked back at the baby.

"He's offly pretty, Dally. You're gonna have to keep him safe from all the other boys."

"I know," said Dally. "He's pretty just like Johnny."

Jimmy, AKA Squirt, tugged on sodas sleeve.

"Momma, I wanna see the baby."

"Well, You have to ask Dally first."

"Unlce Dal, can I see the baby?" the 5 year old said.

"Oh, I don't see why not." Dally smiled and leaned down to show Squirt his future best friend.

Everyone could see that squirt instantly fell in love with him, just like they all did. "He's pretty," Is all squirt could say. "And he smells good. Do all babies smell this good?"

They all laughed and Darry picked up his son and said, " Well, you smelled good too. But then you wet your pants, and you didn't smell good anymore." They all laughed again but Squirt got this cute little scowl on his face and hit Darry's shoulder. "Ouch ouch, you hit like Soda."

Soda spoke up and said, "Hey, I may look small and pregnant but I am mighty!"

Soda instantly shut his mouth, but it was too late. They all looked at him, wide eyed. Darry's eyes being the biggest.

"..Pregnant?" Darry asked.

Soda bit his lip and nodded. "I just found out this morning.."

"Daddy, Why is everyone having babies?" squirt asked.

They all melted out of their frozen states and laughed.

"Well, Squirt, we'll have this conversation when your older. Right now, we have to celebrate because your going to be a big brother!"

Soda smiled real big and kissed Dally's cheek. They both looked at each other as too say a silent 'I love you.'

"Well then, I guess we'll have to have another one too, so we can be even." Dally said with a grin.

"Dallas Winston, I will castrate you with my bare hands before that happens!" They all turned around to see Johnny, who was sitting up and very much not asleep, giving Dally a death glare.

"Yes dear." Dally replied.

And at that, they all laughed,smiled, and hugged at one another.

I'm ready, Dally thought, I'm ready.

* * *

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Dally woke up to a faint cry. He looked over at the alarm clock, it read 6:48 am.

He grunted softly, but then looked over to the small sleeping figure beside him. Johnny looks so peaceful when he sleeps, thought Dally.

He slid his hand over Johnnys slightly swollen belly and smiled. Soon they would have another little one. Dally, for one, was more excited then Johnny. They had really thought thoroughly about have another child, they made sure they were financelly stable, and that they could aford another child. After about a year of planning, Johnny was pregnant again.

He heard the cry again and sighed, sliding out of bed quietly, careful not to wake the finally sleeping Johnny. He was up and down all night.

He walked down the hallway slowly, making his way to the blue door that said NICKY. He smiled when he saw his son standing up in his crib, waiting for someone to give him attention. "Pa!"

"Up so early Nicky.."

"Sowwie." Nicky smiled again and Dally all about melted.

He loved his little boy with all his heart, he spoiled him rotten, and cuddle and played with him whenever he could. Nicky had resently just turned 2 and Dally couldn't have been happier. He was bright, alittle slow to get things, with his delaid speech and all, but he was a happy toddler, and Dally and Johnny were happy parents.

They lived in a modest 3 bedroom apartment, they had both worked hard for it. Dally working late at the gas station, and Johnny working at Pony's book store as much as he could. Ponyboy had gone to college like everyone had expected him too, Majoring in English. They all thought he would become a teacher, but he bought this hole in the wall store and turned it into a book store. Everyone went to that store, Greasers and Soc's alike.

"I hungie." said Nicky.

"I am hungry." Corrected Dally, and Nicky nodded eagerly. they had been enunciating and saying their words properly so Nicky could learn them right. Dally had reassured Johnny that Nicky was just quiet, which was true, he was a quiet baby and didn't babble much. But man oh man, when he was around Pony or Two-bit he would babble up a storm. Ponyboy would just talk talk and Nicky would just talk and talk back. Dally would just laugh and Johnny would smile.

Nicky patted Dally's cheek to get his attention back. "Breakfass!"

"Shh, Nicky, mommy's sleeping."

Nicky nodded and reached out to Dally. He picked him up gently, grunting.

"Either I'm getting too old or your getting too big." Nicky giggled and hugged Dally's neck.

"Lets go make breakfast!" Dally set the toddler on his hip and made his way to the kitchen.

He set Nicky on the ground and gave him some toys to play with so he could make Breakfast in peace. He cracked some eggs and put some bacon down in the skillet. He felt Johnny before he heard him, even when pregnant Johnny was stealthy, he even startled Nicky.

"Momma!" Nicky hugged at Johnnys leg.

"Good morning, Nicky." he said with a yawn. He smiled when he saw Dally. "Your up offly early, and its even your day off."

Dally smiled back and kissed Johnnys forhead. "The munchkin woke me, and I knew you needed to sleep, so I took care of him."

Johnny nuzzles Dallys neck "Thank you," he murmured quietly.

The moment was quickly ruined by Nicky whining and pulling at Johnnys leg.

"Momma!" he whined. He wanted to be picked up.

"No Nicky," Johnny said softly but firm. "Momma can't pick you up, you know that."

Nicky frowned but turned his attention to Dally. Dally sighed, defeated. He picked up the toddler and set him on his hip. Nicky started to rub Johnnys tummy, and smiled

"Baby!" Nicky said with a smile.

Johnny smiled tiredly and ran his hand through Nickys dark tousled curls. His hair curled at his bangs, behind his ears and at the back. He had a good mixture of Dally's and Johnny's features in him. He had Johnnys big emotion filled eyes, but they were a dark blueish gray. Even at a young age you could tell he was handsome, angular face and nose, and ever so pointed ears. Most people thought he was 4, although he was only 2.

Dally put Nickys food on his plate and set him down in his high chair, and went on making Johnnys plate. Johnny nuzzled Dally's back in between his shoulder blades and breathed in his musky scent. Johnny always liked the way Dally smelled. Musky and strong, with a faint tinge of ciggarettes and motor oil. Dally smiled and popped a piece of bacon in his mouth, giving Johnny his plate.

Johnny nodded a thank you and ate quietly. Nicky was babbling away and playing with his food.

"Nicky," dally said sternly, "don't play with your food."

But Nicky ignored him and went on playing with his food anyway.

Dallys sighed but laughed when he saw how dirty he was.

"Nicolas, You offically need a bath." Dally put his dirty dish in the sink and picked Nicky up.

He whined and whined.

"Ohh no mister, you brought this upon yourself." Dally said as he pratically dragged Nicky to the bath.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny smiled as he watched his husband drag the toddler to the bathroom. He waddled over to the sink and started washing dishes, listening to the whines and squels his son was making. He smiled too himself and continued washing the dishes, drying them off and putting them back into the cabinets. He walked slowly and quietly to the bathroom, careful not to disturb the fun with his heavy foot steps. Any day now, he thought with a sigh. He was heavily pregnant and ready to be un-pregnant. Dally didn't want to know the sex of the baby but Johnny was eager to know. It was a girl, Johnny was content with that. One girl and one boy. He didn't know if Dally wanted to stop at two, but he thought that was enough. He wondered what they would name her. He didn't know if he wanted to stick with the N pattern. He thought Daliah was a good name. They could nick name her Dolly, she was sure to resemble a doll.

He stopped at the bathroom door, peering in, watching Dally bathe his son. He was giggling and splashing as Dally tried with all his might to wash him. He laughed and Dally turned around.

"Hiya Johnny, care to help me?" Dally looked like he was having a hard time.

"Only if you help me get on my knees."

"Thats the thing I'm best at." Dally winked and and Johnny turned 3 shades of red. Johnny muttered something that sounded like Dally wasn't getting any for the next week.

Even so Johnny let Dally help him onto his knees.

"Momma!" Nicky said while a smile, his face all soapy.

Johnny looked at him sternly, "Why are you being so stubborn when Daddy is trying to wash you? Your dirty. Just give in, silly." Johnny smiled when Nicky looked guilty and he sat in the tub willingly.

"Good boy, now let me wash you."

"Otayy.." Nicky said

"Okay," Dally corrected him again.

"Kay." Nicky tried to say.

"Good! That was really good Nicky!" Dally said proudly.

Nicky held out his hand with a smiled and Dally eargly gave him a highfive.

Johnny just smiled and continued to wash the dirty child.

"Alrighty," Johnny said. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yep, I think we got everything. " Dally replied.

"Baby bag?"

"Check."

"Wallet?"

"Check"

"Car keys?"

"Check."

"My handsome son and husband?" Johnny said giggling.

"Well I don't know about that, your husbands lips are missing, maybe you should try to find those." Dally said back with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Johnny giggled again when Dally bent down to kiss Johnny on the lips.

Johnny sighed and kissed back deeply. When they broke Johnny said, "Hmm, well I seemed to have found them. Nothing has changed about them either." Johnny giggled.

"Come on, off to Pony's!" Dally said enthusiastically.

"Pony, Pony!" Nicky was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Come on Nicky, to the car!" Dally ushered the little boy towards the door.

Nicky didn't have to be told twice. He tried desperatly to reach the door handle. Dally gave him alittle boost and he opened the door without hassle.

"Good job! Now let momma buckle you into the car seat."

"Kay'!" Nicky grabbed Johnnys hand and pulled him too the car.

Johnny opened the backseat door for him and he climbed in and up into his car seat.

"My little monkey, what am I going to do with you?" Johnny said with a smile.

Nicky made monkey noises as Johnny buckled him in, closing the door when he was done. Dally was standing by Johnny's door with a concerned look on his face. Johnny imediatlly picked up on his mood and walked to his side. Touching his arm gently, he looked up at him. Dally snapped out of his trance and smile down at Johnny, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Johnny asked quietlly.

"Yeah.. We're just alittle tighter on money this month, and I didn't think that would happen." Johnny frowned.

"Well, I'll just ask Pony for more hours and earn some more cash, it'll be ok-" Dally cut him off mid sentence.

"No. You're too pregnant to be standing around all day. We're fine. We'll just have to skip this months rent. It'll work out." Dally said finally.

Johnny was about to argue when Nicky started to whine, "Pony, Pony!"

Dally gave him a look which said, we'll talk about this later. He openend his door and helped Johnny inside. He closed the door and got into the drivers seat.

"To Pony's!"


End file.
